


La rentrée

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek spies on Stiles, Discussion, Feelings, Fluff, Jackson will have what he deserves, M/M, They won't figure it out, aaaawwww, fight, something's wrong
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la rentrée, après le Break de printemps. Cette première journée, Derek ne la sent pas, malgré tout ce que Stiles peut dire pour le rassurer. Il se trouve qu'il ne se trompait pas vraiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La rentrée

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est pour Cha, qui semblait très heureuse que je reprenne la publication sur AO3 ^^ Coeur sur toi, Chaligotte !

La rentrée

Pour une fois, c’est Derek qui est angoissé. Depuis presque une semaine maintenant, il n’a pas été séparé de Stiles pendant ce qui excède plus de 20 minutes, et encore, il avait une oreille attentive posée sur lui, captant ses moindres faits et gestes. Et là, ils vont être séparés au minimum une heure, au maximum trois à quatre heures. Derek ne sait pas si ses nerfs vont le supporter.

Il sent une main se poser sur son bras alors que Stiles se positionne devant lui, en ce mardi, à 7h20 du matin, juste avant de sortir de sa (leur) chambre.

\- Derek, je sens que ça ne va pas. Il faut que tu relativises, d’accord ? Je sais me protéger, et Lydia sera pas loin, et Erica sera souvent dans mon périmètre, ce qui veut dire que Aiden-je-mords-et-grogne-avant-de-poser-les-questions sera là aussi. Boyd, Danny et Isaac aussi. Scotty sera là, et je sais qu’il n’est pas aussi gentil qu’il en a l’air, il est probablement tenace et sera à même de m’aider s’il y a un problème. Il n’y a, de toute façon, aucune raison pour qu’il se passe un truc, c’est un jour de lycée normal.

\- Avec un Chasseur de Sorcières à la tête dudit lycée, rétorque nerveusement l’Alpha.

\- Pacifique, un Chasseur pacifique. S’il nous voulait du mal, tu ne crois pas qu’il nous aurait brûlés vifs depuis longtemps ?

\- Il ne vous a peut-être pas repéré…                             

Stiles émet un ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Je veux bien qu’on ne soit pas extravagant, mais franchement, s’ils sont aussi réputés que le dit Deaton, ça veut dire qu’il nous a repéré. Il est là depuis sept mois. Il sait forcément déjà qu’au moins l’un d’entre nous est un Sorcier. Donc je suis persuadé qu’il ne nous veut pas de mal. Pour le moment, nous sommes tranquilles. Fais-moi confiance.

Le brun soupire longuement avant de planter ses yeux à la couleur oscillant entre le gris, le marron et le vert dans celui caramel de son Maître.

\- Ce n’est pas en toi que je n’ai pas confiance, mais en les autres.

Stiles lâche un « Aaaaaaw trop mignon » amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Respire, mon loup, ça va aller. On va survivre à cette journée, et à toutes les autres. Je passerai te voir à ma pause de 10h, et à celle de 12h, on mangera ensemble. Après, il ne restera que deux heures de sport et hop, on se retrouvera sur le parking comme si on ne s’était jamais quitté !

Il lui adresse un sourire rayonnant de confiance avant de tirer son Familier par le bras qu’il a attrapé plus tôt.

\- Allez viens, on va être en retard, lui lance-t-il tout en traînant Derek hors de sa chambre, son sac dans son autre main.

C’est avec un Familier plus que réticent que Stiles monte dans sa Jeep et conduit vers le lycée de Beacon Hills, sifflotant l’air qui passe à la radio. Il se gare dix minutes plus tard sur le parking et descend de son véhicule, toujours aussi guilleret, tandis que Derek affiche un air taciturne. Avec un signe de la main à Derek, Stiles court rejoindre Scott McCall, le nouvel arrivé en ville, qui se tord les mains d’angoisse pour son premier jour.

\- _Scotty-boy_  ! S’exclame Stiles avec un grand sourire en prenant l’adolescent par les épaules. Dis-moi, ton premier cours, c’est avec Harris ?

Scott lui lance un regard perdu avant de chercher son emploi du temps dans son sac pour vérifier son premier cours de la journée.

\- J’ai… Chimie, grimace le brun basané.

\- C’est bien ce que je craignais, tu te tapes Harris-Le-Tyrannique. Mais, chanceux comme tu es, je suis dans ton cours ! On le supportera à deux comme ça !

Un intense soulagement se lit sur le visage de Scott, qui est heureux de ne pas avoir cours tout seul pour son premier jour. Ils vont donc tous deux en salle S002, dans l’aile des sciences, là où se trouvent les laboratoires et les classes munies de paillasses. Ils s’installent en discutant de ce qu’ils vont faire samedi, quand l’horrible Dictateur entre en salle. Suivi naturellement par Drago Malfoy. Enfin, Jackson Whittemore. Avec son sourire arrogant de con, et son expression de conquérant qui donne envie de lui coller un coup de poing. Il discute avec Danny, Boyd sur les talons. Le grand noir s’installe au fond de la salle sans que son Sorcier ne fasse attention à lui. Ce qui agace fortement Stiles, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait y faire grand-chose. Surtout que Jackson est censé agir de la sorte pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ça n’empêche que Stiles soit irrité par ce que fait le blond, qu’importe ce qu’il fasse.

Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsque Le-Diable-Habillé-En-Tweed ouvre la bouche pour débiter les remarques désobligeantes et sarcastiques qui sont de son cru.

\- Bien, je vois qu’on a une nouvelle tête. J’espère que vous serez moins stupide que le reste de cette classe minable, M. McCall, crache Harris avec dédain. Bienvenue, bien sûr, si on peut considérer qu’entrer dans cet amas d’abrutis est quelque chose de bienvenu. Enfin bref, ouvrez tous vos livres page 96.

Stiles lance un regard à Scott et soupire avec un hochement de tête : « Ouai’p c’est toujours comme ça. » Semble-t-il dire. Le brun à la mâchoire de travers paraît terrorisé pendant un instant ; lui qui n’aime pas, que dis-je, qui honnit la méchanceté gratuite, il va être servi dans ce cours. Il ne croit pas qu’il arrivera à le supporter pendant trois mois.

Le cours semble être d’une lenteur qui défie les lois de la Terre. Les deux jeunes Sorciers donneraient n’importe quoi pour qu’il se termine plus vite. Stiles ne supporte pas l’hypocrisie de Jackson qui se positionne en premier de la classe avec ses réponses et ses remarques lèches-bottes.

Soudain, il sent comme une vague d’apaisement. Il se concentre fortement dessus pour essayer de voir d’où elle vient, et est assez surpris de découvrir qui lui envoie ce sentiment de calme. Il lance un coup d’œil à Boyd, au fond de la classe, qui le rend son regard perçant. Ses yeux dérivent alors sur le Maître de l’Ours, qui le fixe également, un air de défi peint sur les traits. Stiles serre les dents, retenant le fourmillement de ses doigts. Fourmillement qui est le prémisse de l’utilisation d’un sort. Il sent la magie affluer au bout de ses doigts, le démangeant.

\- M. Stilinski ! Le rappelle à l’ordre la douce voix de son professeur préféré. Dites-le moi, surtout, si mon cours vous ennuie. Je peux abréger votre souffrance en vous faisant sortir, et vous la rendre pire, en heures de colle.

Stiles tourne la tête en vitesse vers Harris pour fixer son regard sur lui.

\- Pardon Monsieur, se contente-t-il de dire, alors qu’il entend Jackson ricaner.

Il serre les poings, mais garde les yeux bien fixés devant lui. La menace de Lydia est toujours présente dans sa tête, mais malheureusement, elle n’est pas assez puissante pour retirer l’envie à Stiles de frapper l’arrogant blond qui s’amuse à le tourmenter.

Leur querelle date de bien avant leur entrée dans le Cercle. Déjà au début du collège, Jackson malmenait le jeune Stilinski, se moquait de lui, parfois même le violentait, histoire de montrer qu’il était numéro un. Il n’est question que de ça, pour Whittemore : être le premier en tout et partout. Il cherche probablement à compenser le fait qu’il a été adopté, ou que ses parents ne lui ont jamais accordé plus d’attention que cela. Stiles n’en a rien à foutre, parce qu’il considère ne pas avoir mérité d’être maltraité seulement parce que le blond se sent plein d’insécurités et mal dans sa peau.

Le fait qu’ils soient dans le même Cercle a freiné leur conflit, légèrement, et en même temps a accentué leur frustration. Et là, Stiles sent que s’il ne frappe pas la gueule du capitaine de l’équipe de Cross, il va probablement tuer quelqu’un. Ou faire étalage de ses pouvoirs. Ce qui ne serait, en aucun, cas bon pour lui.

OooOooO

Derek est dans l’arrière-boutique – il n’a pas d’autre mot pour décrire l’endroit lugubre où il est relégué pour faire l’inventaire –  quand un accès de colère le prend soudain, faisant flasher ses yeux d’un éclat rubis dangereux. Ses doigts se resserrent autour du cuir de la couverture d’un livre poussiéreux qui semble gémir de douleur. Il sait instinctivement que c’est Stiles qui est dans une rage noire, si profonde qu’il a lui-même du mal à la contrôler alors qu’elle ne vient même pas de lui. Ce qui veut dire que Stiles doit être en train de s’exposer, ou ne doit pas en être très loin. Il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

Il lâche le vieux livre sans en faire cas et sort de la réserve.

\- M. Hale ? Vous avez terminé ? Lui demande Rupert, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes. Où… Où allez-vous ?

\- Je prends une pause, lance Derek en se dirigeant vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Mais, vous êtes là depuis à peine cinquante minutes…, tente d’arguer le bibliothécaire.

\- J’en ai pour une minute, j’ai besoin d’uriner.

La réponse laisse l’homme aux origines anglaises embarrassé et déconcerté. Derek pousse le battant en bois et se laisse guider à travers les détroits. Il arrive au milieu d’un couloir où des élèves sont rassemblés et hurlent des mots que le loup ne prend pas la peine d’écouter. Son esprit est focalisé sur Stiles qui est retenu par Boyd. L’Ours parle lentement et doucement à l’oreille de son Maître, et ces mots-là, il les écoute avec une attention particulière.

\- Stiles, tu ne peux pas le frapper.

\- Lâche-moi Boyd, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne sais rien ! De toute façon, tu n’es pas impartial.

\- Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, c’est devant Argent que tu devras répondre de tes actes, rétorque le noir, sans hausser la voix.

Derek décide d’intervenir. Il comprend que par son physique, il donne l’air d’être un adulte, et les élèves semblent respecter ça, alors il va s’en servir.

\- Tout le monde retourne en cours ! Tonne-t-il de sa voix la plus basse et la plus autoritaire – ce qui est très impressionnant, même pour Stiles. Toi, et toi, vous restez vous expliquer, ajoute-t-il en désignant Stiles et Jackson.

Sous les murmures interrogatifs – qui est donc ce brun ? – et excités, le couloir se vide peu à peu. Derek darde un regard d’un noir profond sur le blond. Jackson n’en mène pas large devant le regard brûlant de fureur du Familier. Boyd se met entre lui et Derek. Protecteur contre Protecteur. Familier contre Familier. Ce n’est pas un combat que le brun souhaite mener, aussi se désintéresse-t-il de la rage que lui inspire la présence de l’arrogant pour se concentrer sur l’essentiel.

\- Vous êtes inconscients ? Siffle-t-il, ses sens à l’affût afin de guetter le moindre signe qui indiquerait qu’on les écoute. Vous voulez attirer l’attention sur vous ?! Vous venez de réussir ! On doit faire profil bas, et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de vous battre ?

\- Derek a raison, intervient calmement Boyd. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, mais vous allez devoir régler ça en dehors de l’établissement et loin des yeux indiscrets. Vous ne risquez pas seulement vos vies, mais celles de tout le monde. Soyez moins égoïstes et pensez à tous ceux qui dépendent de vous.

Et sur ceux, Boyd entraîne Jackson dans un autre couloir.

OooOooO

Le reste de la matinée se passe plus calmement. Stiles évite soigneusement Jackson, et vice versa, le blond l’évite soigneusement. Entre temps, Erica lui a donné un bracelet en cuir tressé avec une petite boule rouge rubis qui pend. C’est son amulette. Il ne perd pas de temps pour l’enfiler afin d’être protéger et de savoir si Argent veut sa peau ou pas.

Ses deux cours qui précèdent la pause déjeuner sont tranquilles et sans embûche. Il y croise Lydia, à qui il évite soigneusement d’adresser la parole – comme s’il pouvait s’en sortir aussi facilement… Elle s’incruste dans sa tête sans ressentir la moindre gêne.

- _Stiles Stilinski, t’as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour avoir mis une droite dans la mâchoire de_ mon petit-ami _, sans quoi, tu souffriras. Longtemps._

Il pâlit légèrement, craignant que sa dernière heure ne soit arrivée, et qu’il soit obligé de la passer en Trigonométrie.

\- _Je vais pas te mentir, Lydia, j’en sais foutrement rien. J’ai toute cette vieille rancœur qui est remontée à la surface, comme de la bile, et il a fallu que je la vomisse, tu vois ? J’ai pas retenu mon poing._

Stiles n’ose pas jeter un regard à sa meilleure amie, de peur de pouvoir lire sa sentence sur ses traits à la beauté parfaite. Il n’obtient aucun signe de la part de la rousse et s’en inquiète. Quand il trouve le courage de regarder dans sa direction, la jeune fille est absorbée par son exercice de maths. Et il préfère ne pas la déranger.

Quand la sonnerie du cours retentit, Lydia part sans lui adresser un regard et il ne sait pas s’il est soulagé – il n’est pas mort – ou s’il est encore plus inquiet – parce qu’il n’est pas mort.

Pour le déjeuner, il s’éclipse avec Scott pour aller à la bibliothèque et passer du temps avec Derek. Ils y mangent pendant que Derek travaille, et Scott annonce à Stiles qu’il s’est fait deux-trois amis dans ses cours, dont une fille sublime à qui il n’a pas osé parler pour demander son prénom, qui est amie avec Chad.

Ils filent en cours de sport – après que Stiles ait promis deux cent trois fois à Derek de ne plus refaire d’esclandre et de se tenir à carreau – pour souffrir le martyr sous le commandement de leur coach, Bobby Finstock (également prof d’économie, à ses heures perdues).

OooOooO

Derek vient tout juste de finir l’inventaire et s’apprête à en informer son supérieur quand un homme apparaît devant lui. Pas n’importe qui, cela dit.

\- Bonjour mon neveu ! Comment vas-tu ? S’exclame Peter, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Comment es-tu entré sans que je ne te sente ni ne te vois ? S’enquière immédiatement le loup, inquiet que ses sens soient défectueux.

Peter grogne en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un peu de politesse ne te ferait pas de mal, cher neveu, mais bref, je vais te répondre quand même. J’ai trouvé quelques petits passages secrets en furetant dans le lycée, qui me permettent de suivre Lydia pour m’assurer qu’elle va bien, quand je me sens nerveux.

Derek fronce les sourcils en penchant la tête sous sa réflexion.

\- Elle le sait ? Demande-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles ? Si elle le savait, je serais actuellement attaché dans mon appartement.

\- Laisse-moi dire à Giles que j’ai fini, et tu me montreras ça.

C’est ainsi que Derek découvre que l’établissement scolaire regorge de petits passages dérobés, pas forcément des passages dans les murs ou autres, mais de petites portes oubliées, ou cachées.

Le neveu et l’oncle se séparent, Peter pour aller retrouver Lydia, Derek pour aller rejoindre discrètement Stiles et vérifier qu’il n’a pas tué Jackson. Il émerge dans les vestiaires et fronce le nez sous les odeurs… Fortes. Il ne met pas longtemps à repérer Stiles, il est le dernier.

OooOooO

L’entraînement les achève tous les deux, et dans les vestiaires, Stiles et Scott grimacent de douleur sous l’eau chaude des douches. Ils discutent du match qu’ils viennent de disputer, se félicitant l’un l’autre pour leurs actions, riant de leurs chutes.

Scott est le plus rapide à s’habiller et abandonne Stiles à son triste sort, arguant qu’il doit retrouver sa mère avant qu’elle ne prenne son service du soir.

Le jeune Stilinski se retrouve finalement seul dans les vestiaires, sautillant pour enfiler son jean, quand un bruit le fait sursauter.  Manquant de le faire tomber lamentablement au sol. Il se retourne vers le bruit, un sort sur le bout des lèvres, quand il reconnaît son vis-à-vis.

\- Bordel de… Ne refais jamais un truc pareil ! S’exclame-t-il en appuyant sa main sur son cœur. Tu m’as fichu la trouille ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Lyd’s ? T’es venue me tuer, c’est ça ?

Il finit d’attacher son pantalon, pas très rassuré de voir la blonde vénitienne dans les vestiaires des mecs alors qu’ils sont seuls. Elle pourrait très bien le torturer, le tuer, et planquer son corps que personne n’en saurait jamais rien. Il frissonne.

\- Ferme-la, et écoute. Je ne suis pas là pour Jackson. Je n’ai pas encore résolu cette histoire, et vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça (Stiles déglutit), mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

En un sens, le jeune Sorcier ne sait pas s’il est rassuré ou pas. Lydia est peut-être là pour pire.

\- Je veux savoir, _en détail_ , ce que vous avez fait dimanche. En _détail_ , Stilinski, fait-elle de sa voix qui n’appelle pas à la discussion.

Stiles savait que ça serait pire. Il soupire et s’assoit sur un banc, sachant que ça va être long avec elle.

\- Je n’ai pas couché avec lui, Lydia.

\- Je sais, fait-elle, cassante, en s’asseyant à son tour. Mais vous avez fait un truc, je le sais. Alors arrête d’éviter la conversation, et parle !

Le jeune Sorcier laisse passer un second soupir et se résigne. Il n’y échappera vraiment pas.

\- Très bien, en détail. Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, Derek matait un porno gay sur mon ordi, et j’ai essayé de lui dire que c’était le genre de truc qu’on faisait quand on est seul, tu vois ? Et, hum… Il m’a plus ou moins plaqué contre la porte de ma chambre, et puis, il, euh, il m’a parlé de, hum, de l’acte sexuel …

\- Pour l’amour du ciel Stiles ! Arrête de réagir comme une pucelle et raconte-moi tout sans bégayer ! C’est agaçant !

Stiles plisse les yeux, vexé.

\- Je peux aussi ne rien te dire.

La rousse hausse un sourcil mi dédaigneux, mi sceptique.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, parce que tu sais que tu vas souffrir, alors parle.

L’hyperactif la fixe longuement, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, vaincu.

\- Il m’a parlé, il m’a même carrément allumé, et puis il s’est collé à moi, et il m’a embrassé, et c’était genre la meilleure chose du monde. Et puis, il s’est frotté à moi, il m’a porté contre la porte tout en continuant de m’embrasser, de me lécher, de me mordre, bref. Il n’y a rien eu de plus…

\- Mais ? L’enjoint Lydia, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Mais c’était déjà énorme. Je veux dire, c’était parfait, pour ce que c’était. Et il embrasse comme un dieu, putain !

Le sourire qu’a la blonde vénitienne est rayonnant. Exactement ce qu’elle avait prévu avec Peter. Pas qu’elle ait douté de son plan, ou d’elle-même, bien sûr, mais Stiles est parfois si compliqué ! La preuve, il avait paniqué et l’avait appelé à la rescousse. Néanmoins, elle sait qu’à présent, Stiles va être plus heureux, elle va y veiller.

\- Comment comptes-tu donc avancer encore un peu, avec lui ? Demande-t-elle innocemment, comme si elle n’allait absolument pas prendre part à tout ça.

Stiles la regarde avec des yeux presque horrifiés, comme s’il n’avait pas pensé à l’éventualité qu’ils puissent aller plus loin.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce qui s’est passé, et que tu as fait comme si de rien n’était, continue-t-elle d’une voix qui a perdu une octave.

\- D’accord, je ne le dis pas…

\- Stiles, c’est pas vrai ?! Explose-t-elle. Ce soir, tu vas en discuter avec lui ! Et vous allez mettre les choses au clair ! Et tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens !

\- Arrête-toi là Lydia, c’est hors de question ! De un, je ne vais pas aborder un sujet pareil avec lui, il ne comprendra sûrement pas tout ce qui va codifier notre relation, il faut qu’on reste sur du basique. De deux, je ne vais certainement pas dévoiler mes sentiments comme ça. De trois, il est même déjà probablement au courant, vu qu’il ressent littéralement mes émotions !

Il n’a pas le temps de la voir venir qu’une main manucurée percute son crâne avec une certaine violence qui le fait grimacer. Il lâche un « Aïe-euh ! » indigné, auquel Lydia ne prête pas attention.

\- Stiles Stilinski, je te préviens, si tu redis une connerie de ce genre, je te castre. Non, il ne sait rien, parce qu’il ne ressent que tes émotions les plus fortes, c’est-à-dire : la peur, la colère, la douleur. L’amour, c’est fort, certes, mais il ne le ressentira que lorsque vous serez connectés ensemble, c’est-à-dire, quand il le saura ! Tant qu’il ne sait pas que tu l’aimes, il ne le ressentira pas. Tout comme tu ne ressentiras pas qu’il t’aime. Ensuite, ne prend pas Derek pour plus con qu’il ne l’est. Il comprend bien mieux que tu ne le crois. Et enfin, prend un peu tes couilles et assume, pour une fois dans ta vie, de dire ce que tu ressens à quelqu’un !

Stiles ne dit rien, son regard perdu sur un casier en métal devant lui. Lydia a peut-être raison, finalement…

\- Promets-moi d’y réfléchir, au moins d’y réfléchir, Stiles, ajoute plus doucement la Sorcière.

\- Je te le promets, Lyd’s, répond l’hyperactif sans hésiter.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser finir de t’habiller. Derek doit t’attendre sur le parking depuis longtemps.

Stiles hoche la tête et enfile son t-shirt avant d’arrêter Lydia :

\- Merci, au fait.

\- Toujours là pour toi… _Aragorn_ , fait-elle en riant avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

Derek quant à lui, qui a assisté à l’échange sans annoncer sa présence, repart dans le passage « secret » pour rejoindre le parking, un sourire content et fier sur les lèvres. Il va tout faire pour que Stiles se décide à tout lui dire.


End file.
